


Public Display

by SavioBriion



Category: The Bible
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavioBriion/pseuds/SavioBriion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PG13, 2009. Christmas gift for Moczo. Gabriel loves Michael, but he's not one for public displays of affection, even with mistletoe present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Display

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas gift for my dear beta, close friend and fellow crazy role-player, Jen aka Moczo!

Michael slowly moves his lips across Gabriel’s pale skin, drinking in the smell and taste, revelling in it, in the soft, choked-off sound he elicits. Fingers clench in his curly hair, tightening before releasing, moving down to his neck and dragging him up for a proper kiss.

  “Stop teasing,” Gabriel murmurs, darkened eyes somehow both annoyed and tender, and Michael can’t help but laugh.

  “Can’t help it. You’re too pretty,” he grins, catching the hand that moved to smack his shoulder and bringing it up to kiss each finger. Gabriel’s other hand fans out across his ribs, feather-light, and he shudders slightly, pressing closer. He is the Warrior, made to destroy His enemies and endure the bloodiest of battles; yet the lightest touch from the slender angel before him can unmake him, and he loves it. He wonders if Gabriel knows what he does to him, as he presses kisses along his lover’s jaw.

  Gabriel does know, but he still doesn’t quite understand how or why. The leader of the Host, His Second, in love with him, with a tainted angel; he can’t quite fathom it, but he’s not going to complain. When he’s with Michael, he doesn’t feel perfect; he feels that the imperfections don’t matter.

  And he doesn’t particularly want to _analyse_ right now, so he gives in to the slow burn that is Michael’s fingers on his waist and lips on his jaw, pressing even closer, running his own lips over Michael’s neck. Months ago, he would have been horrified at the very thought of what he does so wantonly now; but then months ago he’d still been oblivious to Michael’s feelings and his own.

  Michael kisses him, and the raw, ancient emotion behind that kiss would have rendered him unable to stand if he hadn’t been trapped between the cold stone wall and the heat of Michael’s body. He’s never been so glad to be trapped, as he pulls away slightly to kiss his forehead, each of his eyes, the tip of his nose.

  “I love you.”

  And he feels lightheaded again at the look in Michael’s eyes, and presses two fingers against his lips. “But I’m not willing to put on a public show in the corridor, mistletoe or not.”

  Michael laughs against his fingers, stepping back to release Gabriel and adjust his clothing. “Good thing, too. You’re for my eyes only.” He dodges the half-hearted elbow and pulls the Messenger closer. “Can I put mistletoe in your room all year round?”

  Gabriel disengages himself gently, buttoning up his shirt, before pressing a light kiss to Michael’s cheek. “You don’t need to.” Then he’s off, running to the stairs leading to his room.

  Michael blinks for a moment before giving chase, their mingled laughter echoing down the corridor.

 ~*~


End file.
